Fire And Ice 1: This Broken World
by CaptainJayfeather29
Summary: Eight moons after Hollyflame's death, rumors are beginning to rise about what really happened to the she-cat. Thornpaw is the only cat in all the Clans who really knows what happened, but he's torn between telling his brother, Cedarpaw, and keeping the promise he made to his mother. As tensions rise, Thornpaw will face impossible decisions that could affect the whole forest.
1. Prologue

**I'm just going to say that this is the sequel series of Thorns, but if you haven't read that series, you can probably still read this one. However, I would recommend reading those three fanfics first.**

**Prologue**

"Do you know why I named you Thornkit?" Lizardstone asked her son. Thornkit looked at the ground, and at his red-furred paws. He knew that his mother had named him Thornkit because of someone… but he never knew who.

"When I left ScarClan," Lizardstone began, laying down next to Thornkit, "I left with someone else. His name was Thorn." She looked at him, with her big amber eyes that swirled with color as a result of possessing the Stone. "I was going to drop him off at Twolegplace, but he didn't make it very far. He died two days after we left the Clan." Lizardstone took a deep breath.

Thornkit looked at his mother. "Why did you leave ScarClan?" He looked back, seeing his brother, Cedarkit, asleep in their den. The family had discovered a gorge, and had been living there for three moons.

"I killed someone." Lizardstone muttered, as if she didn't want to talk about it. "And I needed to keep the Stone safe."

Thornkit rested his head on his paws, sighing. He wondered what his life would have been like if he were born in ScarClan. He imagined himself running across the forest, catching prey to make his Clan proud. But here he was, in this gorge, with only his brother, his mother, and Thunder That Crashes At Night to accompany him.

He glanced over to where the former ScarClan leader was sprawled out on a rock. Lizardstone had told him that Thunder left ScarClan before she did, and that the Clan thought he had died.

"Listen to me." Lizardstone jerked Thornkit out of his thoughts. "I want you to go back to ScarClan with Thunderst- _Thunder._" She instructed. "And don't tell anyone what you know about Hollyflame, do you hear me?"

Thornkit nodded.

"Tomorrow morning, when I wake up, if you and your brother aren't gone, there are going to be consequences. Go to ScarClan. Tell them that you're my kits. Tell them-" Lizardstone stopped to think for a heartbeat. "Tell them that Brambleblaze is your father. You look like him, anyway."

Thornkit knew he did, from the way Lizardstone described him. The only thing that gave away that Brambleblaze wasn't his father was the fact that Thornkit had green eyes and Cedarkit had blue eyes, even though both Lizardstone and Brambleblaze both had amber eyes. But Thornkit had Brambleblaze's curly ginger pelt and Cedarkit had Lizardstone's blond one.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cedarpaw was so excited that he wanted to bounce up and down with excitement. His first Gathering! If only Lizardstone could see him now!

"Is everyone ready?" Strikestar's call made Cedarpaw even more excited. Too bad Thornpaw couldn't come. Gorseleaf needed him for some medicine-cat thing that Cedarpaw couldn't care less about. Tonight was a night to be happy, not feeling bad about your brother. Looking up to Almondnose, his mentor, Cedarpaw flicked his tail in nervous excitement.

"I can't wait!" Rosepaw came up to Cedarpaw's side. "We've spent so many moons waiting to do this." The apprentice couldn't agree more. Rosepaw had easily become his best friend once they were old enough to talk and walk. She was so open, and Cedarpaw was fascinated with her pelt that was so yellow that it was practically white.

"Let's go!" Strikestar's call snapped Cedarpaw out of his thoughts. After the ScarClan leader went the rest of the chosen cats. Rosepaw nudged Cedarpaw forward, and soon they were going up the tunnel… and exiting the tunnel… and running through the forest in the moonlight. Cedarpaw watched the forest go by as he ran. He noticed the burnt tree where Hollyflame was buried, and remembered how Lizardstone told him that Brambleblaze was responsible for the murder.

_How he could be so cruel, I don't know._ His mother had told him. It was because the world wasn't perfect. And friends change. Cedarpaw wondered why Lizardstone couldn't see that.

"Look!" Rosepaw suddenly exclaimed. "SunClan!"

Cedarpaw looked towards SunClan territory, seeing a large mass of cats running between the trees.

"Stormstar is probably on his third or fourth deputy now." Cedarpaw heard Echobranch whisper to Cobaltstripe. Cedarpaw had heard about Stormstar, and how he was given the gift of eternal life, and when he got nine lives, his lifespan just extended even further. _When I'm an elder, he'll probably still be young and energetic._ Cedarpaw thought disturbingly.

A few observations and tree-leaps later, the gathering crater came into view. Half the crater was already crawling with warriors. New and interesting scents wafted up Cedarpaw's nose, and he took them all in with excitement. Looking ahead, Cedarpaw watched as Strikestar leaped up on the far edge of the crater, with a light ginger tom that the apprentice assumed was Jaystar of DustClan. A heartbeat later, Stormstar joined them.

The ScarClan cats began descending into the crater. Cedarpaw leaped down eagerly, turning to his side to say something to Rosepaw. But she wasn't there.

Turning back, he caught sight of the she-cat at the top of the crater. She held one paw in the air, cold uncertainty on her face.

"You okay?" Cedarpaw yelled over the noise of gossiping cats. Rosepaw snapped out of her trance, looking down at him.

"Yeah." She stepped into the crater. "I'm completely fine."

Too excited to worry, Cedarpaw changed the subject. "I've never seen so many cats in my life!" He bounced on his paws, wanting so badly to find some MarshClan apprentices to mingle with.

"I never knew there were so many cats in the Clans." Rosepaw half-whispered. "Look at them all."

Cedarpaw swiveled his head this way and that, observing the rainbow of pelt colors that consumed the crater. He sighed happily, his imagination wandering to his apprentice ceremony. Certainly Strikestar would announce that to all the Clans? He remembered Almondnose telling him about his first gathering. His mentor made it-

"Cats of the Valley Clans!" Earthstar -leader of MarshClan- called, silencing everyone in less than a heartbeat. "Tonight we gather under the full moon in peace to discuss our Clans." He paused, turning to Jaystar. "Would you like to start us off?"

"We are doing well in DustClan." Jaystar's booming voice sent a shiver down Cedarpaw's spine. "Nothing new to report." The DustClan leader turned to Stormstar.

"I have no news." Stormstar echoed Jaystar's report. A few cats gave nervous murmurs around Cedarpaw. He had noticed that when SunClan entered the crater, there was a significantly less number of cats than in the other Clans. Stormstar didn't seem bothered, though.

"Five apprentices have been made in ScarClan." Strikestar meowed. "Thornpaw was apprenticed to Gorseleaf, Cedarpaw to Almondnose, Fernpaw to Crimsonwing, Rosepaw to Smokecoat, and Hailpaw to Hollowlight."

"Thornpaw!"

"Cedarpaw!"

"Fernpaw!"

"Rosepaw!"

"Hailpaw!"

Rosepaw seemed to shrink in her pelt, while Hailpaw leaped into the air a tail-length away. His back paw hit Cedarpaw in the face, but he didn't complain. _I'll show them how tough I can be._

"Our medicine cat, Icecloud, died of an eye infection." Earthstar's face turned sad, he must have been very close to him. "He rests in StarClan with Icewing."

A bout of silence followed his words, and Rosepaw stared at the ground. Cedarpaw took a deep breath.

"This Gathering is over." Stormstar was the first to leap into the crater. The SunClan cats parted to let their leader through, and then followed him out. Cedarpaw was so rooted in watching them that he didn't notice the other Clans leave. Strikestar had to nudge him to get him to snap out of his trance.

"Come on." Strikestar urged. "I know you want to stay, but we have to go back to camp." Cedarpaw nodded slightly, turning to follow the scent of ScarClan up the backside of the crater and into the forest of his Clan's territory. _I'll be back._ He thought to the crater. _Next time. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thornpaw's back paw scraped on the rock, and a jolt of fear shot up him. The river seemed to be looking at him, waiting for him to fall in and be swallowed.

"You can do it!" Cedarpaw was standing on the other side of the river, urging his brother forward. "Just jump!"

Thornpaw put his weight on his haunches, getting ready to spring. When he was going to make the leap, a wave crashed onto the rock, taking Thornpaw with it.

The apprentice thrashed in the water, scared out of his mind. He didn't even think to grab the branch that was hanging from a tree that hung over the river. His head dipped below the surface, and Thornpaw took in a large gasp of water.

_I'm drowning!_ The apprentice was so scared he thought he was going to pass out. The heads of Cedarpaw and Thunder were getting farther and farther away with every heartbeat.

_What if I drown? What if we never make it to the Clans? What if Cedarpaw tries to come in and drowns too? What if-_

"Thornpaw!"

He woke up. Gorseleaf was hanging over him, frantic fear in his eyes. "You okay?" The medicine cat asked.

Thornpaw nodded, rising to his paws. "Just a dream." He tried to convince himself. The soft moss of his bed gave way to hard stone as apprentice followed mentor. Gorseleaf led Thornpaw out of his den and into the main medicine cat den. Buckoflight was laying on his side, his breathing shallow and raspy. A shiver went down Thornpaw's spine.

_This is the end._

Buckoflight's eyes opened, finding Thornpaw and Gorseleaf. They were glazed, as if every second they were open was giving the sick tom pain. Thornpaw let his tail and ears fall as he realized just how close to StarClan Buckoflight was.

"Thornpaw." Buckoflight whispered. The apprentice walked over to the medicine cat, taking a deep breath. When he was close enough to him, Buckoflight continued. "I can see them." -He gasped- "I can see them!"

"You have moons left to live." Gorseleaf urged, coming up with the other two medicine cats. "You can't give in now!"

"I can see them." Buckoflight repeated. "I can see them." His voice was getting fainter with every passing moment. "They-"

"STOP!" Gorseleaf smacked his paws against the ground. "I'm not going to let you go." He turned to Thornpaw. "You!" He hissed at his apprentice. "Do something!"

But Thornpaw couldn't breathe. Darkness was pooling at the edge of his vision and his paws went numb. Thornpaw staggered on his feet, backing up against the wall of the cave and knocking some pinecones from their spot on the herb wall.

"Look!" Buckoflight gasped. "You triggered another attack!"

Gorseleaf looked from Thornpaw to Buckoflight, then back to Thornpaw. "Thornpaw-"

But the last light was already fading from the apprentice's vision. He collapsed against the floor just in time to see Buckoflight give one last breath.

# # #

Thornpaw's eyes opened, and he found himself in the exact spot that he fainted. Buckoflight and Gorseleaf were gone. White moonlight streamed through a hole in the wall of the medicine den.

"Thornpaw." A paw prodded him in the side, but the apprentice was too dazed to do anything about it. His head spun like leaves in the wind when he tried to sit up. "Thornpaw!"

"G-go away." The red tom managed to get out. "Leave me alone."

"But-"

"Just go!"

The weight lifted from Thornpaw's side, and pawsteps grew fainter and fainter by the heartbeat. The apprentice took a deep breath, deciding to stand up despite his aching headache.

The apprentice slowly but surely exited the medicine den and into the main hollow of ScarClan's camp. What he saw made him freeze.

A ring of cats sat in the middle of the clearing, their heads bowed and their ears drooping. Thornpaw made his way over, spotting a tuft of gray fur between the pelts of two cats.

_No, please no._

As he approached, two cats stepped aside to let him see. Thornpaw felt his legs buckle underneath him as he crashed to the ground.

"It's okay." The soothing voice of Tawnyflight steadied his breathing. Thornpaw looked up at his grandmother, who's eyes were wide with sadness at the loss of her brother.

"I'm so-sorry." Thornpaw put his head on the ground where he was laying. His legs seemed to be sticking out in all directions. "I could've-"

"Shut your mouth." Tawnyflight snapped. "There's nothing you could have done, we all saw this coming for at least a moon."

"But he was so young still." Thornpaw protested. "He had so many moons left in him." Complete stillness followed Thornpaw's words. It was almost _too_ quiet.

"Buckoflight was an amazing brother." Crimsonwing broke the silence, which Thornpaw was thankful for. "After Moor Frost left us, he was the only cat in the medicine den, even though he was only an apprentice. He took care of all of us." The she-cat dipped her head and stepped back.

"He will be remembered for generations." Strikestar replaced her. The ScarClan leader stared at his dead uncle. "He runs with Rileyclaw, Reedfeather, and Heatherdream in StarClan."

Thornpaw wanted to say something to Buckoflight, but his mouth wouldn't open. Even as he laid there like a dead squirrel, he couldn't speak.

Eventually, most of the Clan went to their separate dens. A few cats including Cobaltstripe, Crimsonwing, and Alderfern stayed put, however. Thornpaw wanted to stay, but his head was throbbing and the apprentice knew that he needed to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would be able to face what he had done.

Gorseleaf was already asleep when Thornpaw entered the den. Silently, the apprentice went to his mossy nest. It felt so good compared to the cold stone where he had passed out. Curling up into a ball, the tom fell asleep.

"Thornpaw."

Thornpaw couldn't tell who the voice was coming from, he could only see black and smell rain. He turned his head in all directions, but there was only black.

"Welcome."

The black began to dissolve like ash in front of Thornpaw's eyes. What it revealed was a pool of water inside a hollow. A small stream of water flowed into it at the back end of the area. Thornpaw couldn't look away from the water, which was perfectly reflecting a half-moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The same voice from before sounded from behind the apprentice. He turned, seeing a black tom accompanied by a golden she-cat. The black cat seemed oddly familiar…

"This is the moonpool." The she-cat meowed. "Or, it was. The water has dried up since the time the ancient Clans used it." She moved closer to the water, next to Thornpaw.

"What are we doing here?" Thornpaw asked the she-cat. She turned to him, looking at him with her blue eyes.

"You know the legend of the Three, right?" She asked. At Thornpaw's nod, she meowed, "they've been reincarnated many, many times since the time of the Tribe. When they were Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing they finally fulfilled the prophecy, after many failed attempts.

"After they died in those lives, their spirits split into two. Now, there are Six. Most of the Six that fulfilled the second prophecy have already been reincarnated, but not all because Stormstar is still alive." The she-cat paused, turning to the tom who was still behind them. Then, she turned back to the pool.

Thornpaw had heard tales of the Six. Reedfeather was the first to die; from breathing problems he'd had for a while. Blizzardstripe died of age; Heavyface from greencough; Hawkcry on the thunderpath; Willowstem after a hard-fought battle. Stormstar was the only one alive.

"Mistystone has managed to pinpoint the five that have already been reincarnated." The she-cat meowed, looking at the black tom, then back to Thornpaw. "I want you to find them."

Thornpaw was silent for a heartbeat. "How? Why me?"

"You'll know." The she-cat leaned in closer. "The Valley is depending on you, Thornpaw."


	4. Chapter 3

**My apologies that this chapter is EXTREMELY short**

**Chapter 3**

Cedarpaw was sharing a squirrel with Rosepaw when Thornpaw came bursting out of the medicine den. Panic was all over the medicine apprentice's face, as his breathing was loud and fast.

"What is it?" Cedarpaw walked over to his brother, a little slowly because of how Thornpaw had shooed him away when he tried to wake him up earlier.

"I-"

"Stop." Gorseleaf told the two apprentices. He turned to Thornpaw. "What is it now?"

"I had a dream." Thornpaw stared at the ground, not meeting his mentor's eyes. "There was a she-cat… a-and she told me to find-"

"What she-cat?" Gorseleaf's ears perked up, like he was just now getting interested in the conversation.

"She had golden fur," Thornpaw described, "and blue eyes."

"Hollyflame."

The three cats turned, seeing Strikestar approaching. "When I went to the Ruins to claim my nine lives, she gave me one." Cedarpaw's uncle explained.

Cedarpaw stepped back, not sure if he belonged in this conversation with the Clan's most important cats. "Maybe I should-"

"Stay here." Thornpaw put his tail on his brother's back. "You should hear this too."

Cedarpaw looked at his brother, who's green eyes were still nervous. "Okay." He tilted his head to the side. Thornpaw seemed grateful, at least.

"What did she tell you?" Gorseleaf asked. "Where were you?"

"She-" Thornpaw paused, looking at each cat in turn. "I think she would be mad if I tell you."

Gorseleaf gritted his teeth, turning away to walk over to Echobranch, who was sunning on a rock across the clearing. Strikestar's gaze followed the medicine cat.

"I'm sorry." Thornpaw muttered.

"It's your vision, Gorseleaf needs to learn to accept that." Strikestar flicked his tail. "You should probably get back to your squirrel before Rosepaw finishes it." He meowed to Cedarpaw.

Cedarpaw turned abruptly to Rosepaw, who was still tearing into the squirrel. Cedarpaw left Thornpaw and ran over to the she-cat. "Leave some for me!"

Rosepaw looked at him with teasing eyes. "I'm already done. You can have what's left." She pushed the squirrel, which was only bones and fur now, towards Cedarpaw.

The tom snorted. _I'll get you next time._

Rosepaw rose to her paws and walked towards the apprentice den. Cedarpaw watched her go.

"You should-" Thornpaw started, then stopped. Cedarpaw stood still as his brother's footsteps got fainter and fainter.

"Where are you going?" Cedarpaw asked without turning.

"To SunClan." Thornpaw called back to his brother. "I need to talk to Stormstar."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why are you here?" A young white she-cat hissed at Thornpaw as soon as he stepped foot in the SunClan camp. She glared at him with hard yellow eyes, making him shiver.

"Stop." Tumbling Wind, who Thornpaw recognized from their meetings at the Ruins, put her tail on the she-cat's back. "This is Thornpaw, ScarClan's medicine cat."

"Well, I'm not the medicine cat _yet-"_

"I don't care who he is." The she-cat waved a black paw in his face. "He shouldn't be here."

"Of course he should." Tumbling Wind retorted. The she-cat sighed and walked towards what Thornpaw assumed was the warriors' den. "Sorry about her."

"N-no it's fine." Thornpaw stammered. "I'm here to talk to Stormstar."

"Why?"

Thornpaw was silent for a few heartbeats. "I had a dream that I need to discuss with him."

Tumbling Wind looked at the ground, sighing. "He's probably in his den."

Thanking the SunClan medicine cat, Thornpaw started across the camp towards a cave in the dirt at the back of the clearing. To his surprise, nervousness was bubbling up inside him.

_Come on,_ he urged himself, _you knew you would do things like this when you became a medicine cat._

But still there was that voice at the back of his mind that whispered; _you didn't choose to be a medicine cat, did you? They told you you were too weak and scared to be a warrior. So here you are._

Trying his best to push away the thoughts, Thornpaw pushed past the two rocks that marked the cave's entrance with his eyes closed.

"Hello?" Stormstar's deep voice echoed off the walls of the small cave. "Who are you?"

Thornpaw opened one eye. "I-"

"Wait." Stormstar got up out of his nest, walking over to the ScarClan apprentice. "You're Thornpaw, right? Lizardtuft's kit?"

He nodded.

"Well," Stormstar meowed, "you've grown."

"I have?" Thorn looked down at himself.

"Why are you here, Thornpaw?" Stormstar's tail swished back and forth. "Why do you have to talk to me?"

Thornpaw hesitated. "I had a dream that I think only you will understand." He traced shapes in the ground with his paws.

Stormstar sat down on the sandy floor. "So?"

Thornpaw launched into an explanation, making sure he told the SunClan leader every single detail. He listened, nodding every few seconds.

"And _why_ do you need my help?" Stormstar asked when Thornpaw had finished.

"I'm supposed to find these new six," he replied, "but I have no idea where to begin."

Stormstar got up and walked back over to his nest, but just stood and stared at it. "Follow your thoughts. That's what my father told me."

Thornpaw opened his mouth to say something more, but no words came out. Instead, he turned to leave.

"Be careful, Thornpaw. You don't know how far a prophecy could take you." When the apprentice spun around, he saw the cream tom putting a paw over his brown eye. "It does things to you."

Thornpaw said nothing. Turning back towards the entrance, his face was lit up with the sliver of light coming through the hole, which got brighter as he exited the cave and into the open.

_Hold on._ Thornpaw raised his nose to the air, an unmistakable smell of sickness on the wind. Curious, his gaze swept the camp.

The white she-cat that Thornpaw met earlier was trotting along the wall, a bundle of herbs in her jaws. Thornpaw watched her disappear into a den shaded with vines. _That must be the medicine den._

He put one of his paws forward, then stopped. _That's SunClan business, not yours._ But still, the urge was stronger. His paws started again, and soon Thornpaw was just outside the entrance. He took a deep breath.

And pushed his way through.

The smell was so bad that Thornpaw thought he was going to be sick. There were so many cats in such a small den that some were lying on top of each other.

"Thornpaw!" Tumbling Wind dropped whatever she was clutching in her teeth and ran towards the apprentice. "You shouldn't be in here!"  
"What going on?" The ginger tom ignored the statement. "Why are they lying like that?"

The cats' pets were all dulled, and their eyes were white and unblinking. When Thornpaw turned only to be face to face with an empty gaze he jumped out of his fur.

"We don't know." Tumbling Wind sighed. "When we were coming back from the gathering a quarter moon ago, Cracked Bark discovered a plant none of us had seen before. The next morning he was still, and many others followed."

The white she-cat was watching the conversation from the back of the den silently. When her gaze met Thornpaw's, he looked away.

"I-"

"If you tell anyone about this, I will personally claw your eyes out." Tumbling Wind leaned towards him, her gaze suddenly cold. "Do you hear me?"

"Y-yeah." Thornpaw was too stunned from the sudden change of mood to say no. To say that she should get help.

"You should go now. Won't Gorseleaf and Buckoflight be worried?"

"Buckoflight's gone." Thornpaw mumbled under his breath as he pushed his way through the vines. Was the sickness that took the medicine cat the same one that was gripping SunClan? He had to find out more.

# # #

As Thornpaw walked back to ScarClan camp, he spotted Smokecoat and Rosepaw by the burnt tree. Rosepaw was sniffing around its base, the part where the ground met the tree. Smokecoat was staring upwards, at the sky which was patched with clouds. He took in a deep breath the same time that Thornpaw leaped into a bush to watch.

"Was she a good warrior?" Rosepaw asked, looking back at her mentor. "Echobranch talks about her all the time."

Thornpaw's gaze shifted from her to Smokecoat as the tom began to speak. "She was the best of us." He paused. "But there's just this… this _thing_ inside me that tells me that Brambleblaze didn't do it."

Thornpaw's head began to spin.

"Who else would it be?" Rosepaw questioned. "I'm sure that no cat in ScarClan would do such a thing."

Smokecoat stood up, starting to pace back and forth. "But what if the murderer _isn't _in ScarClan?" He ran up to his apprentice, who had gone back to inspecting the tree. "There were these two rogues, Thorn and Sunbeam. Right after the battle, they disappeared."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes at him. "You're overreacting. The only logical answer is that Brambleblaze did it."

Thornpaw suddenly came back to his senses. _I shouldn't be here. _The apprentice slowly and silently exited the bush and tried to clear his head. They wouldn't find out about Lizardstone. Those who knew her best thought she would never hurt a fly.

"Thornpaw?" Smokecoat's voice made him freeze. "What are you doing up there?"  
"I-" _What do I say what do I say what do I say what do I say what do I-_

"You okay?" Rosepaw walked up until she was right next to her mentor. "You're looking a little sick."

"I'm okay." Thornpaw swallowed hard. "I was just…" As the apprentice searched for an answer, his two Clanmates stared at him blankly. After a heartbeat, Smokecoat doubled back and ran in the opposite direction. Rosepaw sent Thornpaw and apologetic look and followed him.

Thornpaw took a deep breath. Had he just given away that he knew something? That Brambleblaze was not responsible for the murder? That he was the only cat alive who knew?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In a daze, Thornpaw stumbled back into ScarClan camp. When he finally made it in, he was met with as many eyes as there were in the entire Clan.

A meeting was going on. Strikestar sat on highstone, staring at the ginger tom like everyone else.

"Um, hi." Thornpaw mumbled. A few groans met his words, and everyone turned back to their leader. He stayed low, trying to fit into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Cedarpaw whispered to his brother. And when Thornpaw didn't reply: "We were waiting for you in order to start the meeting."

_What's so important that I have to be here?_ He wondered.

"When I became leader I started a tradition; that once a moon we would have a Clan gathering. Where everyone can share news."

As Strikestar talked, Thornpaw's gaze wandered to the black pelt of Smokecoat. The warrior had beaten him to camp. What if he voiced his suspicions at this mini-gathering?

"Crimsonwing, you said you had news?" The leader's gaze turned to the orange she-cat."

"Yes, I do." She replied as she climbed up the mighty rock and replaced Strikestar. "Almondnose and I are proud to announce that we are expecting kits."

The Clan erupted in cheers so loud that Thornpaw's ears nearly broke. At the other side of the clearing, Almondnose was being harassed with questions. _Poor tom._

"I have news!" Rosepaw yelled over the clamor. Cedarpaw's ears perked up in surprise as the yellow she-cat ascended Highstone.

"Smokecoat told me today that he doesn't think Brambleblaze killed Hollyflame, and I just want to say that I agree."

Murmurs echoed around the hollow, and Thornpaw felt the now-familiar squeezing in his stomach. Then, it was replaced with anger. _Whoever started these suspicions is going to get their tail chewed off._ He thought bitterly.

"But who else would do such a thing?" Cobaltstripe hissed from the front right of the mass of cats.

"But would any of us expected _Brambleblaze_ to do it?" Rosepaw countered. "He was the sweetest cat in the Clan. It caught even Lizardtuft by surprise when he killed Hollyflame."

_So Lizardstone covered her tracks._ Thornpaw knew that his mother was smart, but he had still be praying to StarClan that she did something to divert the suspicion.

"We don't have any evidence that it wasn't Brambleblaze." Duckwing joined in. "How are you going to prove this, Rosepaw?"

The apprentice opened her mouth, but she said nothing.

"Because Thorn, Sunbeam, and Lizardtuft disappeared after the battle." Smokecoat piped in. "It could have been one of them."

"Lizardtuft would never do something like that." Alderfern stood up for his daughter, to Thorn's relief. After a few seconds, he continued, "This is madness! An apprentice has no right to say such things."

Rosepaw's head fell as she descended from the rock. Thornpaw watched as she walked over to Cedarpaw and sat next to him. Alderfern watched her with glaring eyes.

"Rosepaw was only voicing her opinion, isn't that the purpose of this whole meeting?" Smokecoat chimed in, making Tawnyflight shake her head like she was saying _Here we go again._

Smokecoat jumped on the rock, facing the Clan. "We were down by Hollyflame's grave earlier today, and I smelled something strange." The tom paused, watching as the cats whispered among themselves for a few heartbeats. "It was unmistakably Lizardtuft."

Thornpaw swallowed. If Lizardstone was in ScarClan territory, she could be in danger. He started threading his paws in the dirt to keep himself from screaming.

"You mean, she could be out there?" Strikestar spoke up after sitting at the back of the rock while the debate took place.

"It was only a few days old at most." Smokecoat responded.

Strikestar walked up to the front of highstone. "ScarClan, if there's any way my sister is still alive, we need to find her."

"That's not what I meant though," Smokecoat interrupted, "I'm saying that she could have killed Hollyflame."

Murmurs of protest met his words. Some cat yelled: "Her own sister?!"

Thornpaw stepped backwards, and again, and again, until he had made his way out of the crowd. Then, he turned and ran out the tunnel, biting his lip to keep the words inside.

Rosepaw and Smokecoat were mousebrained if they thought he didn't know something. Soon they were going to come for him, and Thornpaw didn't know if he could keep the truth from them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"He can't keep the truth from us." Rosepaw whispered to Cedarpaw as they huddled behind highstone. "He knows something, I can feel it."

"Who?" Cedarpaw questioned.

"Thornpaw." Rosepaw gritted her teeth.

Cedarpaw let the angry she-cat ramble on. Eventually, however, he drifted off into memories.

"_You're a coward, just like your mother." Cedarpaw watched as Hollowlight hissed at Thornpaw. "You can't be a warrior if you're afraid to spill even the tiniest drop of blood." The she-cat advanced on the apprentice. Suddenly, Cedarpaw had the urge to laugh, because Hollowlight was short and Thornpaw was tall, so he was taller than her, even with the many moons that separated them._

"_Sometimes I think we should feed you to the elders." Hollowlight snapped Cedarpaw out of his thoughts. "Just look at you afraid of your own Clanmate."_

_Thornpaw was looking at Cedarpaw with desperate eyes, willing him to help. But he couldn't move, couldn't help his brother. So he decided to speak instead._

"_There are more ways to solve problems than violence," Cedarpaw growled, "Only a cat with a head full of flies doesn't know that."_

"_We're _warriors_." Hollowlight protested. "Fighting is what we were made to do, it runs in our blood." She unsheathed her claws and lashed out at Thornpaw, who froze. Less than a heartbeat later, there was blood on the apprentice's forehead._

"_Oh, go and cry to the medicine cat." The warrior spat. _

_Cedarpaw yowled, leaping at the brown she-cat. But Hollowlight was a trained warrior and he had just started his apprenticeship, so the she-cat was able to dodge easily. _

"_Coward!" Hollowlight repeated. "Weak cats like you who don't stand up for themselves don't deserve to be in this Clan. She paused as Cedarpaw took another leap and missed. "Go run away, just like Lizardtuft. _

_But Thornpaw didn't run. He drew a paw over his bleeding forehead and stood up, confident. "It's cats like _you _who don't belong here."_

_Sure, it was corny, but it worked. Hollowlight growled and turned away. Cedarpaw drew in a breath and walked over to his brother._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. Thornpaw nodded. At least the blood had stopped. _

"_Are you okay?" Cedarpaw asked his brother again a few days later after the shocking decision that Thornpaw should be a medicine cat. And again the ginger tom gave a soundless nod, but his green eyes were swirling with all kinds of emotions. Relief. Sadness. Anger. _

"You get it?" Rosepaw asked. Cedarpaw snapped out of his thoughts, blinking quickly. "I think Thornpaw knows something about what happened to Hollyflame. And I need to find out what it is." She dug her claws into the ground.

"Okay, first I think you should calm down." Cedarpaw stammered, not knowing what else to say. "If Thornpaw knew something, wouldn't he have told us?"

Rosepaw sighed. Walked away. Cedarpaw watched her pad over to the apprentice's den.

"Hey," Almondnose came up to Cedarpaw as if on cue. "I think we should go do something in the training clearing."

"Actually, I think I'm going to get some rest." He looked at the sky. "Isn't it getting late anyway?"

Almondnose looked up. In the distraction, Cedarpaw rushed to the tunnel out of camp.

_I need to find Thornpaw._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thornpaw sniffed around Hollyflame's grave. Sure enough, there was a scent of Lizardstone.

_Where did you go?_ Thornpaw followed the scent trail farther away from ScarClan camp, towards the outskirts of Clan territory. If anyone found Lizardstone before Thornpaw did, there would be trouble.

He eventually traced the scent to the Thunderpath on the border with DustClan. It ran up the ScarClan side of the pavement and went out of the territory. Thornpaw followed it until it stopped at a hollowed-out tree five tree-lengths outside of ScarClan territory.

"Lizardstone?" Thornpaw called into the hole. Rustling noises inside made him jump back.

"Who's there?" A female voice echoed from inside. Soon enough, a golden head of ungroomed fur poked out of the hole. Her amber eyes frantically searched the surroundings until they landed on Thornpaw. Her eyes went wide. "Thornkit?"

"I'm Thornpaw now." The apprentice put one paw forward, and in doing that realized he was shaking. This cat wasn't his mother. Lizardstone always made sure she looked great, but this cat had fur that stuck out in all directions. Her ears had been completely ripped off, only ear holes showed that she could hear anything at all. Her right eye was white with a cataract that must have formed recently, and her paws were laden with teeth marks. _What in StarClan's name happened?_ Thornpaw swallowed.

"Oh my kit," Lizardstone pulled herself out of the tree, her eyes squinted shut because of the bright sunlight, "Oh, Thornpaw look at you."

"Where have you been all this time?" Thornpaw asked as his mother circled him, taking in his long legs and alert face.

"Thornpaw, you've grown so much." Lizardstone ignored the question. "You'll be a fine warrior, I know."

A pang hit Thornpaw in the stomach. "No, I'm going to be a-"

"Where's Cedarkit?" Lizardstone asked. "Is he dead?!"

"No." Thornpaw took a deep breath. Something had happened to this she-cat, and he was going to find out. "Look at me."

Lizardstone looked straight into her son's green eyes, her remaining pupil strangely dilated. "What?"

"What happened to you?" Thornpaw asked. "What did you do?"

Lizardstone looked down at her broken paws. "Hollyflame happened. I- I can't live with myself."

Thornpaw licked Lizardstone between the ears, smelling the odor of sickness. "You did what you had to do, you hear me?"

Lizardstone shook her head. "I told her there was another way. And now I know what that way is."

Thornpaw sat down.

"I could've used the Stones." Lizardstone cried. "I could've saved her."

Thornpaw didn't mention that she could just use the Leafstone to go back and redo it, but the new reality would be one where Thornpaw didn't exist. Lizardstone would never have left the Clans.

"Did you tell them?" Lizardstone changed the subject.

"No, I told you I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Lizardstone casually shrugged. "But you shouldn't trust anyone."

Thornpaw sighed, looking back towards ScarClan territory as the sun set over the Burning Sea. "They know Brambleblaze didn't do it." He confessed. "They're going to find you."

Lizardstone looked at him with kind eyes. "This world is broken, Thornpaw. There are going to be times like these. We just have to be strong enough to power through it."

Thornpaw opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes. And breathed. In. Out. In. Out.

"You should probably go." Lizardstone meowed after what seemed like a moon. "I'm sure I'll see you again."

Thornpaw nodded, turning away from his mother. After a heartbeat, he took off towards Clan territory. His paws seemed to fly over the dirt as he ran as fast as he could.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where have you been?" Almondnose asked Cedarpaw as he climbed back into the camp. The moon was high in the sky already, and the apprentice could see the lines of stress under his mentor's eyes. "You didn't _sleep!"_

"I was looking for Thornpaw." Cedarpaw replied.

"Thornpaw came back just after sunset. You didn't see him?"

Cedarpaw shook his head.

"Maybe we should work on that." Almondnose turned and walked towards the warriors' den. "Go get some shut-eye."

Cedarpaw obeyed, not wanting to get into more trouble. Hailpaw was snoring loudly in the corner as he pushed through the entrance to the apprentice's den. Rosepaw was curled in a ball and Fernpaw was stretched out across two nests. Cedarpaw found his nest next to Rosepaw and laid down with his head on his paws.

_How did I miss him? _Cedarpaw wondered as he drifted off to sleep. _Unless… Thornpaw was avoiding me._

# # #

"Wake up!" Fernpaw shook Cedarpaw awake. "Come on, get up!"

Cedarpaw groaned and blinked sleep from his eyes. "What is it?"

"You're going to watch our warrior assessment, right?" She asked, nudging the drowsy apprentice.

"No." Cedarpaw groaned, rolling over to the back wall. But still Fernpaw put her paws on his back.

"Get up! Come on!"

"NO!" Cedarpaw hissed. "Go away or you'll wish you had!"

The den went silent. Then, Fernpaw turned around and went in the other direction, and Cedarpaw heard her tell someone: "He's not coming."

Cedarpaw sighed. Maybe he was a little too harsh? Then again, Fernpaw should've know by now to back off. Then, a disturbing thought entered his mind; _Maybe I'm jealous that they'll be warriors tomorrow, and I still have at least a moon to go._

Cedarpaw let out another sigh and rose to his paws. Maybe he would watch the assessment. It's what a smart apprentice would do.

His mind went to Thornpaw, who would definitely watch it if he was still in warrior training. His brother was a practical genius, which is one reason why Strikestar thought he would be better suited to the medicine den.

"Cedarpaw!" Almondnose's call made the apprentice walk faster. "Do you want to watch Fernpaw, Rosepaw, and Hailpaw's assessment?"

Cedarpaw hesitated. "Sure." He emerged into the main clearing, squinting in the bright sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted, he spotted Almondnose's tan frame in the center of camp. Cedarpaw ran over to him.

"Wait up!" The apprentice stopped in his tracks at the yell. Moments later, Thornpaw came dashing over to Almondnose and Cedarpaw. "Can I watch too?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Almondnose flicked his ears. Cedarpaw looked at his brother with confusion. Why in StarClan's name would he want to watch this?

"We should get going." Almondnose gestured to the three apprentices and their mentors near the camp tunnel. "They'll leave any time now."

As if on cue, the assessment group exited the camp.

"And there they go." Almondnose turned back to the brothers. "Come on, let's follow them."

The trio ran through the tunnel and into the forest. By the time they were there, there was no sign of the others. Cedarpaw's head swiveled in all directions, but he couldn't see any cats.

"Okay, Cedarpaw." Almondnose mewed after a moment's silence. "I want you to use your nose to find them."

_Are you kidding me? This is easy._ Cedarpaw put his nose to the ground and quickly picked up Rosepaw's scent, along with other familiar ones. He identified the direction of the trail and followed it, with Almondnose and Thornpaw a whisker behind.

A few turns and a backtrack later, Cedarpaw spotted the light gray pelt of Cobaltstripe through the trees.

"Well done." Almondnose praised his apprentice. "You'll make a fine warrior."

Cedarpaw inhaled.

"Where's everyone else?" Thornpaw asked.

"I'm sure you can sniff them out." Almondnose made it sound more like an order than a suggestion. Thornpaw stood still for a moment before putting his nose to the ground. Cedarpaw wanted to laugh at how his brother's tail swished back and forth in the air.

"I see them!" Thornpaw exclaimed after a few heartbeats. "Over there!"

Cedarpaw ran to the medicine cat, seeing that he was right. Hailpaw was crouched behind a tree, a rabbit lamely wandering in front of him.

"Get down." Almondnose whispered. The three cats crouched behind a bush, peeking around the sides to watch Hailpaw hunt.

Cedarpaw's head reached around the bush, but in order to keep himself stable, he had to move one of his paws. When he did, a twig snapped under his foot.

The rabbit's head rose, its ears straight up in the air. Then, it darted away, but not faster than Hailpaw, who sunk his teeth into its neck.

"Cedarpaw!" Almondnose scolded, as Thornpaw looked on wordlessly. "Hailpaw could have lost that catch!"

"But he didn't." Cedarpaw whispered. "He caught the rabbit."

Almondnose huffed, turning to Thornpaw. "Doesn't Gorseleaf always need you for stuff?" The warrior changed the subject. A moment later, he continued, "I think we should go back to camp. So we don't _disturb_ anyone else."

Cedarpaw turned and ran towards the camp, Thornpaw on his heels. He was out of breath once he came to the burnt tree.

"You… okay?" Thornpaw asked between pants. Cedarpaw dug his claws into the ground.

"No."

There was no reply.

"Come on, let's get some rest." Cedarpaw snuck into the tunnel, not wanting to talk to Thornpaw right now. Instead, he went to the apprentice's den and flopped down, thankful that everyone else was having their assessments.

_What is wrong with me?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Why can't I sleep?_

_Go to sleep, Thornpaw._

_Come ooooooooon._

_It's not that hard. You have a nice, warm nest under your paws. You've slept here every night since you were seven moons old. Just go to sleep like you've done for countless nights._

_But how can I sleep with… this? Finding the six? What in StarClan's name am I supposed to do? Where do I look? _

_You start in your Clan, fleabag._

_No, I would have known who was one of them by now, right?_

_You don't see them, but they're right here, aren't they? Someone in this Clan knows what you know. You're just too blind to see it._

_There's nobody here, though._

_Or is there?_

_...I-_

_You know who it is, now go find them. _

_Maybe Lizardstone knows._

_No, she doesn't. She would have told you._

_Anyway, it's getting late. I should really-_

_No, don't go to sleep. There's too many pressing topics to think about. You can't find the relief of sleep yet._

_Why do I have to listen to you? _

_Are you kidding me? You're even more mouse-brained than I thought. _

_Who are you, anyway?_

_Why do you need to know?_

_You're in my head. _

_Oh yes. I love it here. But it's so… cluttered. You think about a lot, don't you?_

_I guess. But who _are _you?_

_Hello?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Wait!_

# # #

_I'm back, Thornpaw._

_Great. _

_I think I should get up. Gorseleaf will need me._

_You can't get up. Not yet._

_Why not?_

_We still have more to do here._

_Like what?_

_The six, you know where they are. I think you should go find them. The entire Valley is kinda depending on you. _

_Why me?_

_Why _not _you?_

…_._

_Oh, Thornpaw. So… clueless. When we all saw you as a kit, there was so much power. Now look what you've done with it._

_What power? Can I wake up now?_

_No._

_Why?_

_Because you can't._

_Why?_

_Just stop talking._

…_._

_That's better._

…_.._

_Ok, now you will listen to me. Do you want to see your clan be destroyed by the very fire that made you? If you don't, you better start moving. _

# # #

Thornpaw woke up. And took a deep breath.

_What happened?_

"You okay?" Gorseleaf was sorting herbs in the main medicine den. "You were yelling in your sleep."

"I'm fine." But he wasn't fine. "Just a dream." But it wasn't a dream.

"Alright." Gorseleaf sighed. "We should probably get these herbs sorted before the warrior ceremony."

_The warrior ceremony._ Thornpaw completely forgot. "Yeah, I'll come and help."

But more than that, he needed to find out what the voice meant.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Something was going on.

And Hollowlight was going to find out what it was.


End file.
